Johnny Cage
Jonathan Carl Cage, also known as only Johnny Cage, is an action movie actor and martial artist in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He is one of the most recurring characters, sadly and one of the few original characters, debuting in the first Mortal Kombat arcade game. Info Johnny Cage was a martial artist trained by masters the world over, but was looked down on by film critics and the movie-going public for using special effects and wires in the fight scenes of his movies. However, Cage's signature shadow ball and shadow kick techniques were real feats that he performed, not special effects, yet no one believed him and no one ever will. In order to prove that he was a real fighter, he entered the Mortal Kombat Tournament. While Liu Kang and Shang Tsung faced off in their final battle, Cage joined forces with Sonya Blade and Kano to fight against Goro. After Shang's defeat at the hands of Liu, the island began to crumble, but the movie star was saved by Gayden and dropped off on a U.S. Special Forces boat near the island. Cage was then interrogated by Major Jackson Briggs about the what had happened to Sonya. Cage told him everything about what had happened on the island, but the Special Forces did not believe him. After his release after pleading innocent, Cage returned to Hollywood and made a movie about his adventure, titled Mortal Kombat, that revived his career. Not long afterwards, Cage was filming a commercial when he was attacked by Shang Tsung, Mileena, Baraka, Kitana, and Kintaro. Overwhelmed at first, Jax arrived to help him and they were soon joined by the rest of Earth's warriors, who helped them drive off the attackers. Cage then accompanied the others to Outworld to take part in the new tournament and Liu Kang succeeded in defeating Emperor Shao Kahn. However the defeated emperor ordered his warriors to kill the warriors of Earth but Cage and his comrades escaped. When Shao began merging Earth with Outworld by having his dead queen, Sindel, resurrected on Earth, Cage soon found that he was one of Raiden's chosen warriors, whose soul was protected. Cage then aided the other chosen warriors in defeating Kahn and stopping the merger. As Shinnok's invasion of Earth began, Johnny watched from Hollywood as the events went on and sought out Raiden. Johnny then asked the thunder god if he could fight alongside Liu Kang and help defeat Shinnok. After the fallen God's defeat, Cage resumed his movie career. A few years later, Cage was stuck working on the film, Mortal Kombat: The Death of Johnny Cage, where his character was constantly killed and brought back again. Though upset at the way he was being portrayed and believing his adventures were far more entertaining, his contract prevented him from leaving. But luckily for Cage, Gay-Den approached him and asked him to help in the fight with the deadly Alliance, a new threat. At first, Johnny thought it was an actor that played Raiden, but when he saw the actor eating lunch, he realised that it was the real thunder god. Cage was told to go to Shang Tsung's island for more instructions and he found a loophole in his contract that allowed him to leave. Johnny decided that this new adventure would be used to make his own movie and after arriving at the island by parachute, he found out about Liu Kang's death, then went to Outworld to help battle the deadly alliance. However Cage was killed in the final assault against Shang Tsung and Quan Chi, overwhelmed along with his comrades by their Tarkatan hordes. But when Onaga returned, he resurrected Johnny and the others as his slaves. Later, Cage and his allies were freed by the combined efforts of the spirit of Liu Kang and Ermac. Johnny had become disheartened by that fact that Raiden and Liu Kang could no longer unite and lead the Forces of Light. But he began to receive visions of Shinnok creating portals throughout the planets and decided to visit these places to confirm the visions. Upon arriving there, Cage found evidence that the fallen Elder God had been there and decided that he has to take action. His next vision told him Shinnok would be at Shang Tsung's island fortress and when he arrived there, Johnny saw the fallen Elder God plotting with Quan Chi to take over Shao Kahn's Castle. After the sorcerer disappeared into the portal he had come through, Cage attacked Shinnok and had the upper hand, until he disappeared in a clouds of smoke. Cage was left to decide what to do next and eventually realised that he would have to unite the forces of light for the final battle along with Kenshi. Cage, Kenshi and some other warriors of their kind battled on the side of the forces of Light during the Great Battle, but much like everyone else in it, they were killed. Cage was decapitated by Hotaru. Current timeline Before the first Mortal Kombat tournament actually begins, Johnny meets Sonya Blade and tries to hit on her, much to her annoyance. In the first match of the tournament, Johnny is pitted against Reptile, whom he assumes is merely an actor, by Shang Tsung, after making insulting comments regarding Tsung's age. He defeats Reptile, and celebrates his victory by bad-mouthing the other combatants and flirting with Sonya before being ordered to face Baraka, who he believes is just another actor in make-up. Johnny defeats Baraka and is commanded by Tsung to kill him. Initially taking this as a joke, Johnny, realising that Tsung is serious, refuses to do so. Afterwards, everyone begins to leave and Johnny is approached by Raiden and Liu Kang, who attempt to inform him of what will happen to Earth should they fail to win the tournament. Johnny, however, doesn't believe anything that they say, stating that he is an actor, and only saves the world in movies. He then leaves to catch up to Sonya, in an attempt to ask her out on a date. Johnny finds Sonya on the bridge high above the Pit and continues to flirt with her. Frustrated by his existence, Sonya attacks him. Johnny manages to subdue Sonya, but feels guilty about the fight. Shortly after, Kano appears and throws Johnny off of the bridge, but he is able to grab onto the edge. Kano, seeing that Sonya is "softened up" from the fight with Johnny, seizes the opportunity to "soften her up" himself. Johnny then leaps back onto the bridge, steps in and defeats Kano in fight, earning the respect and gratitude of Sonya in the process. After Sonya helps an injured Jacks escape from Goro's Dungeon, and defeats Kitana, Jade and Kano in combat, the three of them are lead away by Shang, leaving Sonya and the injured Jax alone. Johnny, Raiden, and Liu Kang then appear. Raiden uses his powers to heal the Jax, while Johnny explains to Sonya that Raiden is a God. Johnny, Sonya, and Jacks agree to help Raiden. Later in the tournament, Tsung arranges a match between Johnny and Cyrax, who is assigned by the sorcerer to kill him. Johnny is defeated by Cyrax, but the assassin spares his life on behalf of Raiden. Due to his loss, Johnny is eliminated from the tournament. When the tournament ends in triumph for Earth following Liu Kang's victory over Shang Tsung in the final bout, Johnny and the other Earth warriors congratulate Liu on his victory. Johnny is also present during the celebration at the Wu Shi Academy. When the Tarkatans attack the academy, Jax is knocked unconscious. When he awakens, Johnny is one of the Earth warriors who is seen standing over him, but without his signature shades. Jax learns of Sonya's capture by Shao Kahn, and all of the warriors proceed to the second tournament. While Liu Kang and Kung Lao are sent to free their Shaolin masters from the Tarkatans, Johnny stays with Jax and Raiden. After Jax defeats Baraka, Raiden receives a vision of Sonya's scheduled execution and teleports the three of them to the Kahn's Workshop. Johnny berates Raiden about his teleporting that has left the three of them lost. Still attracted to Sonya, he starts questioning Jax about his relationship with her. Jax explains that he is Sonya's commanding officer, nothing more, but loses his temper when Johnny continues to brag about his interest in Sonya and how superior she is than Jax and gets into a fight with him. The scuffle is ended by Raiden, and the three are confronted by Jade, who orders them to leave immediately. Jax defeats Jade and apologises to Johnny for his sithy behaviour. Accepting the apology, Cage continues to accompany Jax and Raiden to a prison room where Sonya is being guarded by Sheeva and her guards. Defeating them, they free Sonya, and Raiden orders Johnny to stay close to him. Johnny and Raiden travel to the Forest of Death back on Outworld, where Raiden saves Smoke from the Lin Kuei Clan robots. After Sub-Zero is captured by the Lin Kuei robots, Raiden holds back Smoke to prevent the robots from taking him away as well. Johnny can be seen alongside Smoke during the events. As Raiden realises that his earlier actions of sparing Smoke have led to the automation of Sub-Zero, he decides to speak to Kitana, to which Johnny replies to Smoke: "Sure, let's go ruin someone else's life." When the Earth warriors approach Kitana in the wastelands, she attacks them. Johnny reluctantly fights Kitana alongside Smoke but are both defeated. After Raiden tells Kitana to search in Sektor's Flesh Laboratorys, the Earth warriors leave. They return to the wastelands and find Jade, who had moments earlier defeated Mileena. Smoke enters a fight with Jade, believing Mileena to be Kitana herself and that Jade had betrayed her. After Jade defeats Smoke, Raiden talks to Jade while Liu Kang, Johnny, and Kung Lao chat in the distance, mainly consisting of the two monks belittling Cage and his ego. When Jade informs the Earth warriors of Kitana's capture, Kung and Liu Kang go to free Kitana, while Johnny stays with Raiden to continue in the tournament. Johnny is later defeated and eliminated from the tournament by Ermac. Johnny returns during the Earth invasion, fighting Motaro on the streets. Raiden intervenes and kills Motaro. Johnny appears with the Earth warriors during their discussions and when they are ambushed by Lin Kuei robots, who they successfully defeat. When Sindel emerges, she battles and kills most of the Earth warriors, however, Johnny, along with Sonya, survive the onslaught. When Raiden attempts to stop Liu Kang from attacking Shao Kahn, Johnny and Sonya arrive to witness Liu Kang being electrocuted. While Raiden tends to Liu Kang, both Johnny and Sonya attempt to fight Shao Kahn, who easily blasts them away, knocking both unconscious. After Raiden defeats Shao Kahn and the Elder Gods take Shao Kahn away for punishment, Johnny and Sonya help Raiden to his feet. Johnny, along with Sonya and Liu Kang's body, are teleported away by Raiden. Twenty five years later, Johnny and Kenshi join Sonya and the Special Forces in the fight against the Dark Lord, Shinnok. Along the way to the Sky Temple, their aircraft is attacked by Scorpion and Sub-Zero and the soldiers are killed. After they crash, Johnny defeats both ninjas, lamenting that he liked it better when he and Sub-Zero fought on the same side. He then joins Sonya and Kenshi and they continue on. In the forest, the three of them and their forces are attacked by the revenant Smoke (now calling himself Enenera), Jax, and Nightwolf. After defeating Enenera, Johnny rescues Sonya from Jax and defeats him, promising to "fix him" someday. After reminding her that Jax is not himself, the two of them join Kenshi and head for the Sky Temple after the ninja finds the portal. They arrive at the Jinsei just in time to save Raiden and Fujin from Shinnok, but no one is able to defeat the fallen Elder God. As Shinnok prepares to enslave Sonya, Johnny leaps in between, blocking the attack with his green power. After defeating the fallen one, barely, he kicks the amulet back to Raiden, who uses it to capture and seal Shinnok inside. He then stays in the Jinsei with an unconscious Sonya, allowing the chamber's power to heal her. Kenshi questions why he's smiling, and he answers that it is because she called him "Johnny". Sometime later, Johnny and Sonya infiltrate Quan Chi's Fortress, where they are attacked by the sorcerer and his revenants. Johnny defeats Sub-Zero and Jax, but is later stabbed in the back by the latter. As he lays dying, his revenant starts to take form. Raiden arrives and stalls the process long enough for Sonya to defeat Quan Chi. The thunder god then reverses the spell, saving Johnny and reverting Scorpion, Sub-Zero and Jax to their human forms. Sonya marries with Cage later and bores them a daughter, named Cassie Cage. However, Sonya gets caught up with her work and she spends less time with her husband and daughter. This angers Johnny and has the two of them divorce. Sometime after their victory over Shinnok, Johnny creates a special team comprising of Cassie, Jax's daughter Jacqui Briggs, Kenshi's son Takeda Takahashi, and Kung Lao's younger cousin, Kung Jin. For their first mission, Johnny sends them to the Lin Kuei Temple to assert if Sub-Zero is still their ally. But it is later revealed that Johnny and Sub-Zero set them up so the grandmaster can test their skills as a team. They are then called back to base by Sonya, and they learn from the refugee, Li Mei, that Mileena is in possession of Shinnok's amulet. When they find out that Kano is among the refugees, Johnny prepares to go with Sonya but she orders him to talk to Colonel Flagg to keep him away. He angrily confronts his ex-wife later, saying that there was a time where she put her family first before her job. At the refugee Camp, Sonya finds and defeats Kano. As she chokes him, the mercenary says that she will never find Shinnok’s amulet if she kills him. Johnny pleads Sonya to stop so that she will not do another thing that she will regret. She complies and Kano talks. After learning about the amulet's location, Johnny joins Sonya at Jax's home to persuade him in helping them capture Quan. He also assures Jax that Jacqui is fine and that the team will succeed in their mission, not knowing that they have been captured by Kotal Kahn. When Jax succeeds in capturing Quan Chi, the sorcerer is brought to New York City's refugee camp as prisoner so Raiden can make him undo the spell on his revenants. But Scorpion, now Hanzo Hassashi, infiltrates the base to kill the sorcerer for the murder of his clan and family. Johnny, Sonya and Kenshi try to stop him but are all defeated and bound. D'Vorah then arrives with Shinnok's Amulet, allowing Quan Chi to release Shinnok before he is beheaded by Hanzo. The fallen god defeats everyone with his amulet, and Johnny is taken captive to the Sky Temple. At the Jinsei, Johnny is bounded by D'Vorah as Shinnok corrupts Earth’s life force. D'Vorah then unleashes her flesh-eating bugs on Johnny, leaving horrible scars on his face. Cassie then arrives with Kung Jin and defeats D'Vorah. As she tries to free him, Johnny pleads for her to stop Shinnok. He whispers that he loves her before passing out. During the fight, Shinnok begins to drain Johnny's life with the amulet, causing him to scream in agony. But Raiden steps in and unleashes his full power, eventually defeating Shinnok. After he heals the Jinsei, Johnny is attended to by Cassie. Sonya later arrives, and he tells her how the Thunder God defeated Shinnok. She replies that he did a great job with his team and calls him "Johnny", something that he is glad to hear. Quotes *''"Let's dance!"'' *''"This is where you fall down."'' *''"Where d'ya get these guys?! And the preacher says "I don't know how to do this stuff?!"'' *''"Huh, thank God I didn't ask him to park my car."'' *''"Alright, tough guy, you wanna get... rough?"'' *''"So, this is Outworld, huh? Well, I can see why they want a change of scenery."'' *''"Liu Kan', I hate this place. I do. I'm telling ya, I hate it. I'm in a hostile environment, I am completely unprepared. I'm surrounded by people who probably wanna kick my s... it's like being back in high school!"'' *''"What's a Goro?"'' *''"The wrestler guy with a Kung-Fu cow on his head? And why aren't the Kung Fu Twins here helping us?"'' *''"So, what's the deal with you and Sonya anyways? She's smokin' hot." '' *''"He was busy hitting me in the face!"'' *''"What are we? Chopped liver?"'' *''"You couldn't have seen that in one of your hot flashes?"'' *''"Lord? I was with Smoke. I thought she was a bad guy. Girl. Guess he turned another one... What's Raiden got that I haven't got?"'' *''"What did you do!?"'' *''"What? Citizen Cage? Massive Strike? Ninja Mime? None of those ring-a bell? Kano? I wasn't in that one."'' *''"You really are a Fallen Elder God."'' *''"Sleeping with Moroccans' repulsive."'' *''"I may vomit with pride."'' *''"Hey! I saw that, Arnold!"'' The following movies Johnny Cage got a role in **''Ninja Mime'' **''Dragon Fist'' **''Dragon Fist 2'' **''Son of a Dragon Fist'' **''HWAAAAA!!'' **''Wu Shu'' (a TV series) **''Mortal Kombat'' **''Mortal Kombat II'' **''Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance'' **''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon'' (cancelled) **''Caged Rage'' **''World's Most Wanted'' **''Power Rangers'' (TV series) **''You Got Caged'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' **''I Was Doing My Job as Kurtis Stryker'' (cancelled by Stryker himself, because he can) **''Brokeback Mountain'' **''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls'' **''Mortal Kombat: The Death of Johnny Cage'' (cancelled himself) Powers and abilities Johnny Cage is an extremely skilled martial artist, thanks to his extensive training and despite being a human, he is not without a few supernatural powers. These powers specialise in shadow and he can use them to propel himself forward, increasing the strength of his blows and leaving green afterimages in his wake. Cage can increase the speed of these attacks, which instead leaves a blue afterimage and can also throw a ball of shadow energy. He also has a move where he drops doing the splits and then punches the opponent in the nuts. As his alternate weapon fighting style, Cage uses a set of nunchaku. Journal Entry Ughh, Cage, "famous Hollywood action hero", joined the first Mortal Kombat tournament for the publicity only. As the Thunder God, Raiden, intoned about the arrogant, loquacious and snarky Cage; "He is a hero, Liu Kang. though he might not yet know it." Raiden was dam well correct. Johnny became a leader alongside Sonya, his wifey, against Outworld and later the Never Land. After their daughter, Cassie, was born, however, Johnny and Sonya split up. Now older and more sober, the 50-something, something Cage is a consultant with a secret Special Forces unit under Blade's command. He tolerates the occasional run-in with his ex-wife mostly to spend time with his beloved Cassie. Gallery John_Cage.jpg|Cage wants to fight. Jonathan_Carlos_Cage.jpg|John kinda looks like Terminator Gladiator, nyain! Johnny_Cage_MKDA.gif|Cage in MK4. Johnny_Cage_MK2.gif|Cage in MK 2. Johnny_Cage_MK1.gif|Johnny in MK1. Kage.jpg|Cage today is old af. Category:MK Category:Americans Category:Characters Category:Actors Category:Are in ERB Category:Protagonists Category:Good on paper, rotten below it Category:Annoying sons of bitches Category:Father of a Protagonist Category:Fathers Category:Aryans